Maggot's Fester
by HellKing666
Summary: Taylor Hebert, her destiny was to rule as a grey hero, become leader of the Undersider's, destroy the most powerful of foes, and eventually, a normal life again, but, what if her Trigger event was much more drastic than before. The start dictates the rest of the story, even if it may seem like an early end. Up for Adoption.


I reached, I struggled, and I screamed as the overbearing smell of my surroundings attacked me in a very painful way, I couldn't handle it, it was all so horrible, and I kept on slamming on the locker door, trying to break it open, or at least get some help from anyone listening.

But deep down in my head, I knew that gym wasn't scheduled for the rest of the day, and I wasn't even sure if the janitor would be here. But still, I pounded and pleaded for all my worth as I was stuck there.

After some time, I didn't know how long, hours? Minutes? I stopped, and just cried with tears down my face, I glared out of the thin openings of the prison I was subjected to, at the spots where my tormentors had disappeared.

I was distracted from the bubbling puke rising in my throat due to the overpowering stench around me as I considered this thought, Emma. I spat the name with venom in my mind, Sophia and Madison were also responsible for the torture I had went through for more than a year, but Emma was where it hurt the most.

She was my friend, my best friend, and now she was using everything I had told her to make a mess of my life, she called me names, insulted me, brought up even my mother's death…

I broke down; I felt the warm tears exit my eyes as I looked down into the barely lit darkness of my feet, it was stuffy, claustrophobic and smelt disgusting, and I had my ex-best friend to blame for it.

After a while, I considered my situation, it was horrible, and I had no desire to be here for a another minute, but all I have to do is wait for someone and I'll get out of here… that's right, all I have to do is wait…

What was that!?

I felt something; something had just brushed past my shoulder! I shuddered as I heard something crawling by my head, it wasn't until I looked forward, at the dim light that filtered through the vent of the locker, and then I saw it.

Insects, cockroaches, spiders, I had no idea but several of them were in here right now!

I struggled again in my closed space, knocking again at the metal walls that constricted me, I didn't have a phobia of them, but so close, knowing they were in the same space as me made me shriek and cower in renewed fear.

"Somebody please!" I shouted out, "Help me! I'm locked in here! Pleas-"

I now felt one of them crawling on my leg, but I couldn't brush it off, my space was so constricted by that I couldn't reach down there, I felt my breath now catch in my throat as I felt it move up my calf, my cries for help now cut off as I felt each individual leg crawl on my skin.

I let loose another round of tears as I felt it, I desperately tried to stomp my foot to get it off me, and yet I felt another cling onto my body from my ankle, I found my voice again as I resumed screaming out the locker, but I heard no running footsteps, no one rushing to save me.

Only me and several crawling creatures over my body…

I felt myself hyperventilate, I sucked in the air that was curdling my stomach, I was in a space that made me feel like I was chocking.

I want to get out of here! I don't want to feel this! I don't want to feelthis anymore! I don't wanttobe bullied anymore! IDON'T WANTTO BEHERE! IDON'TWANTTOLIVEANYMORE! IDON'T-

All of a sudden, my vision went black, and I soon forgot the horrible smells of used tampons, the suffocating space that had held me, or the several bugs that covered my body.

All I knew was darkness…

* * *

I woke up, yet, I didn't feel tired, if anything, I felt more energetic than I have in my life, I looked up, and was met with a ceiling, it took me a few seconds to process that, before I turned my mind to me.

I was… Taylor, that's right, Taylor Hebert, and… what was I doing?

My memories then flashed back a little, I had went to school… it was after the winter break, and I had been going towards the lockers…

I then remembered, the locker… the smell… the… bugs, I shuddered at the horrifying experience, and then puzzled what happened.

I must have fainted… since I'm out here, then that must mean someone found me… that's right, I must be in hospital right now, my dad must have been so worried.

I lifted my head off the… bed? I was puzzled, because it didn't feel like I was sitting up on anything.

I looked down, and yelped.

I was floating; I was floating in the air!

I found myself stunned for a while as I processed that, did I Trigger? Because of that incident, did I get the abilities to fly?

I then focused, and then found myself moving to the side, like I had imagined.

I got the power to fly! This… this is so cool! I smiled warmly, as I floated around the room for several seconds, it wasn't until I looked around did I get more confused.

This wasn't the hospital… this was my English classroom, I'm still in school? No, that can't be right, then why was it so dark? And why was I out of the locker?

I pondered on this as I floated down to the floor, expecting my feet to touch down on it, it wasn't until I found my eyes level with the desks did I snap out of it.

I looked down at my feet; I had the abilities to move through walls as well! A two fold power, that must mean I'm a Mover and a Breaker, maybe it was because I wanted to escape the locker? That seemed to be likely.

I made myself float upwards again so that my feet were 'touching' the floor. Then I tried to focus, so that I would be more solid, and carefully reached my right foot down.

And it worked, I gave it a cautious stamp before I let my other leg join it and I was now standing normally.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back at having figured out how to use my powers so fast, before I then realised why it was so dark.

It was late, very late, I didn't know what time it was- oh, one in the morning, thank you clock- One AM! My dad was going to be worried sick about me!

I decided to leave the pondering of my powers for later as I ran for the door and turned the knob…

Locked, well that… is not going to be a problem at all, I grinned as I focused on being Intangible and simply walked through it, having powers was so cool! I then decided to flaunt my powers even more as I phased through the floor below me, and this time let it, I then felt a little unnerved as I was looking into the inside of the floor for a few seconds, before I then came out of the first floor of the school, before I settled back on the hallways floor again.

I was just about to go again before I realized something… my bag.

That's right, when I was pushed into my locker, I had dropped my bag full of my school work, so it should still be in there, I looked behind me, coincidently, the locker room was directly below my English classroom, yet again, my walk through walls power might have been the reason, however… now that I think about it, did no one really notice my unconscious body floating in class? Or was I just still in the ceiling as I was floating? I had no idea.

I decided just to go get it, after all, it's not like I could get into more trouble since I had already been gone for hours.

I sunk through the wall to get into the locker room again, I stared at distaste at the locker, that seemed to smell even worse than before, before I looked at my target, my bag which was miraculously, not touched by Emma and her cronies.

I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder, before I glanced at me locker again, what caught my eye was something leaning against the vent, I looked at it at different angles, but I wasn't sure because of how little I could see inside, I looked down at the lock.

I guess it could hurt to look, I grasped the lock and turned it to my combinations, and as I opened the door-

OH MY GOD!

I flew backwards as something tumbled out of my locker and fell to a heap on the floor, I didn't look at it directly, I didn't WANT to look at it, because that split second I saw it, I didn't want to believe it.

I gulped before I looked down, and I saw… me.

By body, curled up in a ball, with lifeless eyes as it looked upwards.

But that wasn't the most shocking value, the most disgusting one was the bugs, several of them were still stuck to my body, yet my eyes were more glued to my face, where a long centipede was burrowed in my face… it was… I was…

Dead…

I shook, I shivered, I screamed, I did everything that anyone would do in my situation, but it wasn't until an undetermined hour into the night did I finally grasp it.

I looked down at my… body, it was far worse than the first time I looked, as well as a centipede, several other insects had in fact made a home and meal of me remains, the elation at becoming a Cape had all but collapsed into nothing as I stared as my… body.

It wasn't fair… it wasn't fair at all, why did I have to be put through this, the bullying, the name calling, the torture, and now… I didn't even have my life.

I was a ghost, not some Cape, I had actually turned into a ghost, I looked into a mirror, and saw my body and I shared a few similarities, I looked pale, my eyes were shrunken and dead, and not only that, I even had insects in my skin.

I didn't feel it at all, I moved my hand up to the centipede which mirrored the one on my body, and poked it with a morbid curiosity.

It wriggled a little before moving an inch deeper into my face, I felt like crying, I should have been, but it looked like becoming a ghost made tears not part of the package. I was dead…

I walked outside the school, and made my body float and I flew off towards my house.

Within minutes I was there, I flew through the walls and into the living room, my dad was still there.

He looked worried, he was pacing up and down the room with a tight lipped expression, and I quivered as I looked at him. Maybe… he was too worried to notice me?

"D-dad…" I spoke out, he still paced, and I spoke out louder, "Dad!"

He still didn't notice me, maybe it was like becoming solid, maybe I could turn it off, I focused on being seen, being heard and shouted out "Dad! I'm here!"

Not even a twitch, I felt myself fall to my knees in despair, what did I do? Why did I have to die, why-

All those questions had an answer, the reason I was dead, the reason I was ghost, the reason I was invested with bugs, it all pointed to them.

Madison, Sophia and… Emma.

They were the reason I was in that locker, and all the above, I felt my anger build, this wasn't a short frustration at them, at their cruelty, they were the reason why I was DEAD! I felt a cold put of fury had risen inside me, I could take the insults and the violence, the degrading manners, and I wouldn't raise a hand to them.

I looked at my bug infested body, and felt I determination in my being, and floated off the ground and zipping back towards the school.

I wasn't going to take this, if I was going to die.

I was going to make sure I would go with a bang; all I had was a few hours to prepare the jumbled idea in my head.

* * *

Emma Barnes was currently walking to school, along with her other friends Sophia and Madison. All of them were discussing the deed they had committed the night before.

"Do you think she might still be in there?" she asked as they passed the entrance, the other members of school giving them a wide berth due to their status.

"That would be great, the bitch still there all night, I can just imagine what she looks like" Sophia said with a cruel smile, Madison just silently agreed with a smile as well.

"Maybe we can get a picture of her when we open it, I can just imagine her face now" Emma commented, as they laughed over the misfortune of their victim.

In fact, the idea took hold and they decided to go to the locker room before their first period started, and so they found themselves at said room, they opened the door and were greeted with a horrible stench.

"Urg, did she wet herself or something?" Sophia asked as she held her nose, the smell before wasn't nearly as bad when they had been there last night, Emma cringed at it, but decided to push forward as her other two friends entered the room.

The first thing the trio noticed about the place was that it seemed too dark, like they were wearing shaded glasses, they blinked slightly as they looked around the room, before shrugging it off and moving towards the locker.

"Hey Mad's, you remember the combination right?" Emma asked Madison,

"Yeah, hold on a second" she crouched down and input the numbers that opened the locker, and swung it open, they were disappointed to see that it was empty, Sophia lowered her phone with a disgruntled expression.

"Too bad, I guess the janitor must have let her ou-

But before she could finish the sentence, a swarm of bugs then erupted from the open locker, all of them plastering the front of Madison, who then fell on her back in terror.

"OH GOD! GET THEM OFF ME!" Madison shrieked as she tried to swat at them as they moved towards her head.

Immediately, Sophia and Emma bent over their friend and tentatively tried to wipe away the bugs on their friend, but before they could do that, the locker behind Sophia then clanged open, and Sophia found herself lifted from the ground to plunge into it, with the door swinging closed just as quickly.

Emma stared wide eyed at the capture; all the while her eyes darted around the room, looking for whatever had attacked them.

"_Emmmma…" _She stiffened at the voice, it couldn't have been her friends, Sophia was too busy screaming curses from inside the locker, while Madison was too busy just screaming.

She knew that voice, her head swung towards the door, in front of it, with her head hung low, was Taylor Hebert; Emma gulped as she stared at her.

Before, she had been their prey, their target, she was a mess of nerves and timid at the same time, but now, she was terrifying.

"T-Taylor?" she stuttered as she stood up slowly, trying to ignore the screams of her friends, and especially trying to ignore Sophia's ones had changed to terror.

"_You… you thought you were so… untouchable" _the voice of Taylor choked out, _"You had all the teachers… eating out of your hand… and you enjoyed making my life… a misery"_

With every word the girl spoke, the room was getting darker, the smell that had been bad before was now more rancid, and Emma shook from head to toe as she looked at her ex-friend ex-victim.

Taylor was now walking towards Emma, the girl was still frozen in fear, _"We were best friends forever… I guess you and I have different understandings of forever"_

"C-come on Taylor" Emma had found her voice, but it was barely together, "you w-won't hurt me f-for that, right? D-didn't you say you wanted to be a hero? Y-you wouldn't be a hero if you hurt me"

Taylor still kept walking up to her until she was within breathing distance, _"I did say I always wanted to be a Cape… at least I did… in my LIFE"_

Emma's short relief cut out at her last words, wordlessly, Taylor pointed behind her, and as if compelled, Emma turned her head to look at Taylor's locker.

And inside it…was Taylor, another Taylor, her eyes blankly staring out, with bugs moving through her skin visibly, but worst of all, a withering mass was under her clothes, bulging and no doubt filled with the same insects as the ones on her face.

Emma retched at the sight, and felt the bile pooling up her throat, but she forced herself to look back at the other Taylor, who had also now looked directly at her.

She quailed in fright over Taylor's face, with a centipede sticking out her cheek, cockroaches clinging on her body, a pale and slightly see-through looks now about her.

She yelped as Taylor's hands, cold and clammy, gripped her shoulders, and forced her to look into the dead unblinking eyes of her classmate.

"_So… Emma" _the girl breathed out, her breath now could be identified as the smell of blood, _"You like picking on people, because their smaller than you?"_

As the two figures stood in the middle of the room, Emma couldn't help but be aware of the several of thousands on insects crawling towards them, there was nowhere in the room that wasn't filled with them, they were a carpet that made you forget what the colour of the walls and floor was.

"_Well…" _the rasping voice of the late Taylor intoned, _"Let's see how you like it"_

Then, a surging sound was heard, and Taylor's face then quivered, shook, and a grimace of a smile started to appear on her face, before sections of her skin broke away, and several spiders, beetles, flies and other bugs flew out of all the possible orifices visible, until her face resembled a grinning hive of crawling creatures.

And if no one was at class, and happened to be in the halls at the time, they would have definitely noticed three people screaming for the best part of an hour, fortunately, people were rather attentive with their classes in Winslow that day… except for four individuals who were absent at the time.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**I had this idea hit me, out of literal nowhere, Worm was a roller coaster ride for Taylor, and she didn't become a shining beacon of justice like she wanted, work on the wrong side of the law, had to turn herself unstable to get the full potential of her powers, and eventually, lost them all.**

**And Ghost Master is a favourite of mine, who wouldn't like a game which the objective is to scare the living shit out of people, or turn them insane, it's freaking awesome, and I saw a connection between the buggy types of the group with Taylor, so it stuck, I didn't really show that much of the Ghost Master mechanics, but I still found that it fit better as a crossover this way.**

**And as good as this series could be, I am not going to be able to continue it, so this is more of a story idea that anyone can take if their interested, if you know an author who would want to do this, then direct them here, I'll try to work on my other fics soon, so keep an eye out for them.**

**HellKing out!**


End file.
